


CRASHING (The Party)

by martls



Series: CRASHING [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Birthday Party, Crushes, Even's POV, Fluff, Funny, Love at First Sight, M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martls/pseuds/martls
Summary: “I’m sorry, who are you exactly?” Jonas asks, more curious than annoyed by his presence.“This is Even.” Isak says, putting a hand on Even’s shoulder.“And you know each other from…?”“We just met a few hours ago.” Even admits.“It’s a funny story.” Isak giggles. “I climbed into his car, thinking it was Mag’s because I was late, and Even was nice enough to give me a ride.”OR the AU where Even crashed the party just to see Isak after Isak crashed into his life.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: CRASHING [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	CRASHING (The Party)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, 
> 
> I'm literally posting it after I finished writing it and it's almost 3:30AM, so please don't mind me if there are mistakes  
> (though it'd be appreciated if you can point them to me nicely so I can fix it).
> 
> I also wanted to thank you guys so much for the support and love for the 1st part??? I think this is the story that got the most hits and kudos in like 2 or 3 days, and you were all so nice in the comments. I'm so grateful for all your kind words. 
> 
> Hope you'll like this part too! xx

Even’s POV

  
  
  
  


As they are approaching the destination, Even starts to get anxious. It’s been a while since he found himself interested in someone new, and while not knowing the boy sitting next to him in his car, he can’t help but notice the way his nerves are trembling from excitement. Glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, he notices Isak nodding to the song. When Even stops the car in front of the house, he tries not to look at Isak too expectantly. 

  
  


“Well, that was a fun ride.” He says, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. 

  
  


Isak turns around to look at him and thank him for the ride. When Isak offers to pay him, Even declines immediately. He doesn’t mind wandering through the city with his car, and he certainly doesn’t want to make Isak feel like he only did that for money. Though, the thought of exchanging numbers kind of excites him, Even also dreads it. He’s not sure if the interest is mutual, or if he was the only one truly enjoying this. So when Isak invites Even to the party, a part of him really wants to go and spend more time with him, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to look too happy about it and look too clingy. Even tells him that he doesn’t drink  —which is true— and that he doesn’t know anyone there. Isak assures him it’s not a problem, but a tiny voice in the back of Even’s mind tries to warn him. 

There’s a moment of silence between them where they only stare at each other, and though it’s a bit awkward, Even still gets mad when they’re interrupted by Isak’s phone vibrating in his lap, reminding them both how Isak is technically in a rush. 

  
  


“You should go.” Even says, though he’s thinking the exact opposite in his head. “Your friends are probably waiting for you and that cake.” 

“Y—yeah. Ok.” Isak stutters, batting his lashes as if he snapped back to reality. 

  
  


Isak then gets out of the car, picks up the cake from the back seat and thanks him again for the ride. Not trusting his voice, Even only nods to the boy before he shuts the door. As he watches him go, he can feel his heart bouncing on every walls of its cage, and he has to take a few deep breaths before focusing on going back home. He puts his own address on his phone and follows the directions. 

  
  


After dropping Isak at his friend’s place, Even decides to call his friend Mikael. He exchanged a few texts with him while waiting for Isak to return from his apartment, telling him the weirdest, funniest thing just happened to him, and when the curly boy emerged from the apartment building, he told him he’d call him later. Maybe this would help him see it clearer, or at least help him calm down. As soon as he closes the door behind him, he kicks his shoes off, shimmies out of his layers of coats and lets himself fall on the couch as he dials his best friend’s number. 

  
  


“Hello?” Mikael’s voice come through the speaker.

“Mick.” Even stretches out the vowel in a tortured way. “I’m so dumb.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” His friend jokes. “What happened? Tell me from the start, your texts were all over the place.” 

  
  


Even lets his head fall on the back of the couch as he exhales. 

  
  


“Remember how I forgot to return the books I rented for my Film class?” Even asks and continues when his friends hums in acknowledgement. “Well, I went to the library after dinner, and just as I got back into my car, there’s this dude who climbed in like a fucking hurricane, yelling at me something about being late and a cake.” 

“Seriously?” Mikael laughs. “What the fuck, this is hilarious.” 

“Yeah, he was so confused. He thought I was his friend because apparently we have the same car.” 

“What did you do?”

“His bus just took off a few seconds after he climbed in my car, and it’s his best friend’s party and he’s in charge of the cake. I felt bad for the guy, so I gave him a ride.” Even says, smiling at the memory of how pleasant it was to drive around with Isak. 

“Of course you did.” Even’s friend says, and Even swears he could hear the smile in his voice. “And that’s it?”

  
  


Even tells him how cute the guy looked when he dropped him at his place, turning around every five seconds to make sure Even wouldn’t leave. It might have been because he was just worried to be late to his best friend’s party, but a part of Even wished he was actually enjoying his company. Even knows he did, at least. 

And there was this moment when Isak stared at him in the car, right before Even offered him to give him a ride. There was definitely some sexual tension between them, Even is almost sure of it. Isak’s eyes roaming his face felt good, exciting. Isak’s hair was the first thing Even noticed when he climbed into his car, even under the beanie he wore when he exited the library. Isak’s hair were cute, blonde curls that framed his face like a halo. And then his wonderful green eyes, reflecting so many emotions at once. Though it was a bit dark outside, Even could still notices all the little details of Isak’s face because of their proximity in the car and because of the console’s lights. And his mouth. His freaking mouth was making Even’s inside flutter all over the place. His upper lips was formed like a cupid’s bow, and it’s been too long since the last time Even kissed someone. Since his last episode, he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle another heartbreak, so Even simply stopped running after love. 

  
  


“He was so handsome, Mick.” Even groans. “I should’ve asked for his number…” 

“Then why didn’t you?” 

“I was scared to make him run away.” Even admits in a lower voice, letting his fears creeping out. 

“Do you think he was interested as well?” Mikael asks after a moment, knowing damn well how Even must be feeling. 

  
  


Even’s relationships are a sensitive chord for him because of his insecurities. When Sonja broke up with him, he was so devastated. All of his anchors were thrown at her, and when she suddenly left him, it was like Even didn’t know how to swim by himself anymore, especially since it was only a few months after his diagnosis. He tried to find love again and again, but every relationship he’s been into never ended well either. Too many times, he fell for people who only wanted to mess around without any strings attached. Especially guys, most of them only doing it for self-discovery. For a while, Even decided it’d be better if he stayed alone. He needed to learn to love himself again first, to accept his bipolar disorder and how to cope with it in his daily life. 

And he was doing kind of well, until a certain green eyed boy crashed into his car and his life. 

  
  


“I think so.” Even replies, hesitantly. “I’m not sure if it’s just me reflecting my hopes on him, but he definitely stared at me longer than someone who wasn’t interested in me would do.” 

“You said you put the address on your phone, right?” His best friend asks. 

“Yeah?”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go crash the party and find your boy.” Mikael cheers him. 

“Wouldn’t that be creepy? I don’t even know his friends.” 

“But you said he invited you, right? So it’s not exactly like you weren’t invited in the first place. It’ll probably be awkward at first, but I’m sure you’ll manage one of your smooth lines from Romeo and Juliet.” 

  
  


Even chuckles at that and smiles to himself. He’s not exactly sure what lines he could use from that play in this kind of situation, but the advice and encouragement from his friend boosted his energy and confidence. He sits straighter on the couch, ready to get up at any moment. 

  
  


“Should I get changed, then?” Even asks, wondering if Isak would notice. 

“Depends.” Mikael replies, pensively. “What are you wearing?”

“A white t-shirt and my red hoodie.” Even looks down at himself. 

“Nah, that’s fine. Go get your man.” 

  
  


Even laughs, gets up and walks back to the lobby. 

  
  


“What would I do without you?” Even coos. 

“Probably masturbating, thinking about him.” 

“Way to kill the mood, Mick.” Even booms with laughter, ending the conversation so he can put on his coat and shoes. 

  
  


He makes sure to have his wallet and his keys, then gets out of the house. 

  
  


*

  
  


There are now a few more cars parked on the street when Even slows the speed near the house than when he dropped Isak off earlier. He finds a clear spot between two cars and pulls over there. Anxious, he exhales deeply and takes a look at his reflection in the rearview mirror. His hair are a bit unruly and his eyes gleaming with something like excitement. Even runs his hand through his hair to tame them as best as he can, and finally gets out of the car. 

As he walks closer to the house, he can start to hear the bass of the music mixed with loud laughters. His anxiety is kicking him in the butt, but he forces himself to walk towards the door anyway. There’s no way he drove himself here just to turn around at the last minute because he’s afraid of rejection. When he reaches the front porch, a tall blonde girl is making out with a guy, both wrapped in their coats. He tries to pass by them and opens the door. 

Even is no stranger to frat parties. Two of his best friends are members of a fraternity, so Even is used to go to parties. Though this one is a bit more homey and chill than what he’s been used to, he can still gets from the general vibe that this is a good party, especially since it’s a birthday party. Even scans the room in search of a familiar face. He’s not comfortable enough to take off his coat straight away, just in case Isak already left for some reasons and he’d came for nothing, he fishes out his phone and pretends to be texting someone. Really, he could send a message to Mikael, but at this point, he decides he needs to grow a pair and take it on himself. When he looks up, he notices a blonde guy who looks somehow familiar talking to a pretty blonde girl with big blue eyes. He’s pretty sure this is the guy who opened the door when Isak walked to the door earlier, so he walks up to him and tries to get his attention. 

  
  


“Hi, sorry to interrupt. Is Isak still here?” He asks, hoping the guy really knows Isak.

“Uh, yeah. He went upstair with Mahdi.” The guy informs him, looking up at Even like he’s an animal species that was thought extinct for years. 

  
  


Was that code for Isak being busy hooking up with someone? Maybe Isak has a girlfriend named Maddie? After all, it’s not like he knew anything about the guy. Even shifts on his feet and bites his bottom lip nervously, feeling more awkward than he thought possible. Even is just about to nod and leave when the blonde guy speaks up again. 

  
  


“You can join them if you want, they’re in the bathroom. Second door on the left.” 

“Uh… Ok, thanks.” Even replies, a bit caught off guard. 

  
  


Even isn’t sure what the guy is on about. Why would he join Isak hooking up with someone? In a fucking bathroom? 

  
  


“I’m Magnus, by the way.” The guy says, extending his arm to shake Even’s hand.

“Even.” He shakes Magnus’ hand and walks away. 

  
  


He goes back to the house entrance, finds a free hook for his coat to hang on, and wanders around in search of the staircase. When he finds it, he climbs the stairs and slows his pace when he reaches the second door on the left, as instructed by Magnus. He can hear voices but not distinctive words, and even though he stopped smoking two years ago, he can definitely recognize the skunk-y smell of weed. He knocks on the door loudly to make sure he’s been heard despite the music booming through the house. 

  
  


“It’s busy!” A deep voice that sounds nothing like Isak’s says. 

“Isak?” Even asks, not letting his hopes deflate just yet. 

“Even?” 

  
  


Even can hear confused mutters and some shuffling behind the door. Eventually, he hears Isak telling someone to move away and walking towards the door. When the wooden panel finally opens, Even is hit by the smoke and the smell of weed, but what really strikes him is how Isak is looking at him with utter shock. Isak tries to keep the door not too wide open, so Even can’t really see behind him but he spots two curious heads peeking at him over Isak’s shoulder. 

  
  


“Even?” He asks, his voice croaky. He clears his throat and tries again. “What are you doing here?” 

“You invited me, remember?” Even replies, hoping he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels like. 

“I thought you didn’t want to come. You said you don’t drink.” 

“I changed my mind, if that’s ok?” 

“Ok, well... ” He opens the door a little bit wider to let him in. “This is Jonas, the birthday boy.” Isak says, point at a dark, curly haired boy with thick eyebrows, before point at a black guy with a snapback. “And this is Mahdi.” 

  
  


Even barely looks at Jonas, even though he knows he should congratulates him on the birthday, but he’s too busy to stare at Mahdi a little bit too long, processing the new information. 

  
  


“Wait, you’re Mahdi? I thought you were a girl.” Even says, laughing at his own stupidity.

“What the fuck, bro?” Mahdi asks, offended. 

“N —no. Oh my God, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Even rambles. “Magnus said you went upstair with Mahdi. I thought it was a girl’s name.” He explains, looking between Isak and Mahdi. 

They all explodes in laughter after a second, all realizing how dumb it sounded. Even chuckles along, and when his eyes land back on Isak, the other boy is already looking at him with a smile. 

  
  


“I can’t believe you came back.” Isak says. 

“I should’ve never left.” Even murmurs, trying to analyze Isak’s words. 

  
  


They stare at each other for a hot second before someone clears their throat. When Even looks away, Jonas is looking at them with a smug grin. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, who are you exactly?” He asks, more curious than annoyed by his presence. 

“This is Even.” Isak says, putting a hand on Even’s shoulder. 

“And you know each other from…?” 

“We just met a few hours ago.” Even admits. 

“It’s a funny story.” Isak giggles. “I climbed into his car, thinking it was Mag’s because I was late, and Even was nice enough to give me a ride.” 

  
  


Isak pulls Even closer to him so he can close and lock the door behind him, and pulls him towards the bathtub where the boys are sitting in. Even sits awkwardly on the edge of it because he’s too tall to sit comfortably in it and because they’re already three in there. Isak pushes Jonas to the middle and sits closer to Even. Jonas hands Isak a handcrafted bong made with a bottle of plastic, and Isak takes it. 

  
  


“You don’t mind?” He asks Even.

“No, not at all.” He assures him. 

  
  


Just because Even doesn’t smoke anymore doesn’t mean that he expects other people around him to stop smoking. Plus he literally just got here, so it’s not like his opinion would matter. While Isak inhales the smoke, Even looks around him. The room is quite nice, with the white ceramic and lightwood cabinets. The whole house seemed quite homey and chic, though very lived in according to all the pictures on the walls in the living room and from all the beauty products laying around on the counter top of the sink. Even compliments the house to Jonas, saying it looks cozy and nice. 

Isak hands the bong back to Jonas after releasing the smoke out of his lungs and trades it for a beer can. They all start chatting about the end of the semester, how they just can’t wait to hand their last projects and exams so they can finally take a break for Christmas. Even agrees to that and explains his studies program to the boys when Mahdi asks him what’s he’s studying in. Jonas and Mahdi easily includes Even in the conversation, even though he’s the only sober one in the room. Not a single moment Even has felt like he wasn’t welcomed or didn’t belonged there. 

At some point, Magnus comes join them in the bathroom and they all scoots to make more room for him. Magnus fist-bumps Even like he’s always been a member of their crew, and Even can’t help the fond smile he directs at him. The boys keep talking for a while, completely ignoring the pain in their lower backs caused by the bath. From time to time, Jonas exited the bathroom to say hi or goodbye to other friends, but he always came back when he’s talked with everyone else.

Somewhere around three in the morning Isak, now fully drunk and high, is resting his head lazily on Even’s lap and almost purrs when Even plays with his curls. 

  
  


“I’m so high.” Isak states the obvious, eyes closed, leaning in Even’s touch. 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Even chuckles before taking his phone out. “I probably should go, it’s getting late. Are you staying the night here?” 

“Shit, no.” Isak remembers. “I have to wake up early so I can finish my lab report, and everything is at my place.” 

“Do you need a ride home?” Even offers, knowing how high the price for a cab might cost from here to Isak’s place. 

  
  


Isak lifts his head up, though it seems like a complex task. 

  
  


“You’d do that for me?” He asks with puppy eyes. 

“Yes, of course.” Even shrugs like it’s no big deal, replacing a wild curls behind his ear. 

“Bro —” Magnus says. “Find yourself a man who looks at you the way Even looks at Isak, am I right?” 

  
  


The boys chuckle at Isak’s wasted state and how flushed he is, but Even only can smile down at Isak’s annoyance. When Isak looks up at him again, there’s a softness in his eyes, mixed with the blaze from his inebriated state, and Even lets himself believe that’s because of him. He stands up and helps Isak gets up as well. Even says goodbye to the boys, promising to get Isak home safely. He even gave his number to Magnus, in case any of them were suspicious or worried. 

The music has died down a little, probably for the neighbours’ sake, and most people are now scattered around the rooms. Some are drunk-asleep in various places, people are making out on the couches, and there’s a group of girls doing shots on the coffee table. Isak walks past them, taking Even’s hand and walking towards the lobby where their coats are. Even’s senses seem to wake up from that touch, and he’s almost disappointed when he unlinks their fingers so they can get dressed. 

  
  


*

  
  


Even pulls over in front of Isak’s apartment building, he kills the engine and looks at their entwined fingers. Only a few blocks away from Jonas’ home, Even had let his hand rest on the armrest between the two seats and Isak almost instantly slipped his fingers through his, which made him smile so big his jaw cheeks were hurting.

Tonight was fun, Even thinks. The day completely caught him off guard with this whole unexpected encounter with Isak, and with him crashing the party later that night. It’s been a while since Even let himself fall for someone, but he’s pretty sure that this time is worth it. If anything, at least he believes they could be great friends from what he’s learned tonight. Before he forgets again, Even suggests that they exchange their phone number, telling Isak that he really had a great time. 

  
  


“Is it weird that I don’t want to go?” Isak asks, looking up at his apartment. “A part of me doesn’t want this day to end, but like, I know I should go to sleep so I can work on my paper…” 

“Yeah, I don’t really want this day to end either…” Even says with a smile. “I’m really glad I met you.” 

“If I’m not completely dead after my paper, maybe I could call you?” 

“Do you really think you’ll finish it in time?” Even teases, though he’s really excited at the prospect of talking with Isak again. On the phone. 

“I’ll manage.” Isak says smugly, leaning forward between the two seats. “If I have something to look forward to after that, I’ll probably just down the whole coffee pot and type furiously at my keyboard. And I really want to talk to you tomorrow.” He adds in a murmur. 

  
  


Even stares at Isak, wondering just how inebriate he is right now. If he kisses him, would that be considered as abusing him? Even swallows the lump in his throat and tries to focus on what Isak is implying. It looks like Isak is flirting with him and telling him he can’t wait for tomorrow so they can talk again. He’s not misinterpreting anything, Even is pretty sure of it. He takes a shaky breath, rattling his brain for something to say. 

  
  


“ _ Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow _ .” Even murmurs, more to himself than to Isak. 

“What was that?” Isak asks, confused but with a smile. 

“It’s from Romeo and Juliet.” Even admits, thinking about how Mikael would be proud of him in that moment. 

“You’re quoting Romeo and Juliet? To kiss me good night?” Isak chuckles in disbelief. 

  
  


Even looks at Isak’s eyes, at how the street light is lighting up the left side of his face. He can’t believe how lucky he was to meet Isak tonight, can’t believe how perfectly timed the whole thing was. Had he left the library a few seconds earlier, Isak would’ve never jumped into his car. And if the bus didn’t take off just as Isak realized he wasn’t in the right car, maybe he would’ve left Even and try to catch it. Even smiles at how infinite the possibilities are, feeling his stomach flutter in a delicious way when he realizes Isak just asked him to kiss him good night. He leans forward between the two seats slowly, looking down at Isak’s mouth. 

  
  


“Yeah, I am.” He says as he captures Isak’s lips with his own for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT
> 
> I'm thinking of maaaaybe writing a part 3?
> 
> It was only supposed to be a 2 parts series but I ended up loving this verse so much and I kind of have an idea of what the next part could be about, so what do you think? :)


End file.
